


All You Need Is Love... And A Cat

by SugarYams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Every cat owner will find this relatable, Fluff, Insecurity, Just to be sure, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tsukishima Kei, True Love, Tsukki is a dork, Yamaguchi with ponytail, Yams and Tsukki really love each other, and also ear piercings, hell yeah, it's just me complaining about stuff my cats do, smut in later chapters, so much flufffff, this is so weird forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarYams/pseuds/SugarYams
Summary: Soulmates.I bet you thought it was something magical to know your soulmate. A mark would glow on your body, you would see feathers, what you draw on your skin appears on theirs or you just feel it. Feel the intense and unbreakable bond between you both. But not in this world. No, in my world, it was a bit more complicated to get your soulmate. If not, it was one of the weirdest things to ever be discovered on earth hundreds of years ago. In this world, your soulmate was a cat. How to live happily ever after with them? If you are able to make them love you back, they will turn human. Did it sound ridiculous? Probably. But I wasn't lying.I never really thought about soulmates, never bothered to do it.Well, until one Friday, at 2AM, when accidently hitting a cat with my car changed my whole life





	1. 2.42 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeah! My first fanfiction on this platform!  
> Please don't be too harsh;;;
> 
> This idea just popped into my head and I thought, hey, it's fluffy and romantic, so whY NOT WRITE??  
> Please enjoy, fellow Tsukiyama lovers <3

Soulmates.

I bet you thought it was something magical to know your soulmate. A mark would glow on your body, you would see feathers, what you draw on your skin appears on theirs or you just feel it. Feel the intense and unbreakable bond between you both. But not in this world. No, in my world, it was a bit more complicated to get your soulmate. If not, it was one of the weirdest things to ever be discovered on earth hundreds of years ago. In this world, your soulmate was a cat. Did it sound ridiculous? Probably. But I wasn't lying.

In this world, every human has a soulmate which was a cat. As you may probably know, cats are a whole bunch of stress, even if you find your chosen one by destiny. The only thing to live happily with them was to get them to love you. Every cat owner out there, you heard right and you're maybe even replaying all the times when your cat hated you. But, when you really got them to love you, they would turn human. Yes, this was also not a lie, but let's continue. Many people gave up after a few years of trying, some really hadn't found their soulmate or they gave up too early. Of course, there also were some cases where your soulmate died before you met them, be it the person or the animal.

I never really thought about soulmates, never bothered to do it. Not even 25% of the entire human race found their partner. Your chosen one could be anywhere, even 1000 of miles away from you, so, why bother with such a stuff when you can concentrate on exams for college, get a nice apartment and get a well-paid job which was fun? Because this was exacty what I was thinking about all my life. Every day, every night. And I got it, I got everything I wanted to reach. Of course it never really went smoothly, I had to re-do a semester, I failed multiply exams at school and searched over a month for a job and apartment, moving more than twice. I seriously think my purse was crying through that time.

But here I was, driving home after getting my new order of a new costumer. I think it was some big company, but I didn't really remember the name. My eyes were so heavy, I could barely keep them open during the ride. How late was it? 2 AM? I didn't know either, I just noticed the streets were completely empty, only some drunken people wandering around, mostly young ones who didn't had to worry about life yet. Lucky ones. There was also no traffic, so I was able to relax a bit while driving. The endless talking of the radio reporter only made it harder for me not to fall asleep on my seat, but it was the only thing giving me a little bit of comfortableness in this complete darkness besides my headlights which lit up some parts of the grey and boring way in front of me.

I really just wanted to get home, snuggle myself into my pyjama and cuddle with the love of my life, my precious, beautiful, bed. Tomorrow was Saturday. Many people maybe thought this was a good sign and that they could relax and sleep super long, but it was just another day for me. I was working from home as a graphic-designer, having to keep the dealines as perfect as possible which wasn't always easy, but I convinced myself every single time that I could do it. I chuckled a bit to myself when I thought about the first weeks of my job. I was always saying that I will definitely do it, but I ended up watching Netflix all day long. And boy, I don't want to have that stress again, so, I decided to use a strict time plan.

But unfortunately, this time plan was interrupted by my newest task which was so nerve-wrecking that I had to stay over 5 hours there to actually get what they want me to do. Poor me, how could they do this to a 22-years old freckled boy named Yamaguchi Tadashi? I asked myself in a dramatic voice and laughed again without a real reason, I think my tiredness just overran me as I lost myself in memories of today. A small yawn followed, pushing little tears into my eyes and I could feel how I wasn't really competent to keep them open properly, so I had rub them and blink a few times.

The next thing I knew was how a small bundle of light gold stood in front of my car, making me jump in my seat and hitting the brake as hard as I could, but I could already hear the steamed bang at the front of my car, making my body bend over and me closing my eyes tightly and sit quietly for a few seconds. Of course I hoped this was a dream, who wouldn't? But how life loved me, it sure was reality. Then I jumped out of my car, not caring to close the door. I quickly ran to the front and looked for a destroyed object or hurt person, but I couldn't find one, instead I found a tall, thin, golden coloured cat laying a little bit bleeding right in front of me. I screamed in hundred different languages on the inside.

Great, I just hit somebody's soulmate with a car.

„A-ah! A vet! I need to get a vet!“ I panicked, looking around for something to carry the cat. It was pretty large so I couldn't just carry it without hurting it. „U-uhm..!“ More didn't stumble out of my lips. I was shaking and my legs wouldn't move properly. Without even thinking further I took off my thin grey cardigan and carefully placed it under the cat. It backed away as soon as its leg came to touch the fabric and my arm. I twitched a bit out of surprise, but I was happy it was alive. Its tail and head were moving now, seeming fine besides its leg. God, at least something.

I was in a weird position as I carried the cat to my car, but I really didn't want to hurt it more than it already was. This was my fault after all. Stupid Tadashi, you couldn't even keep track of the way. I felt sorry for the cat. It looked like a strong cat, it almost looked cool I have to admit, but now it was defensless and weak. I settled it down onto the back seats to get my hands free. Then I used some of my skills and pulled back the leans of the seats to get more freedom for the feline. After I placed it in the middle, made sure it lied 'comfortable' and pet its head for a short second, I noticed his collar. Right, the collars. Every cat had one with their surname on it. No one knew where these came from, but they were just there. I took a closer look at the slim brown band around its neck and read it outloud.

„Tsukishima“

I whispered softly and his ear immediately twitched a bit. Cute. I smiled and backed off a bit, holding onto the door. „So, Tsukishima-chan, I'm going to bring you to a vet as soon as possible, please hold on a little bit longer.“ I knew he wasn't understanding me, but somewhere I heard cats are soothed by calm voices around them, so I just did it. He layed his head on the cardigan again and looked at me with big black eyes, probably because it was so dark. I closed the door and quickly got to the driver's seat. I turned the keys again, feeling how the car started to vibrate underneath my feet, and drove off, searching for the nearest vet.

Yes, this was happening. It was 2am on a Saturday morning and I'm driving with a injured cat, or better said, someone's soulmate, on my backseats through the silent and sleeping city. Even though I never informed myself much about soulmates, I knew there were 24h vets due to many injuries also happening in the night or some found lost soulmates. Yeah, soulmates were kept in shelters when they were found. I found this terrible. Not only this, but there were companies that worked together with shelters. People could go there and the company would find the cat that fits you best, promising it's your soulmate. Of course, people actually paid for that.

I was shocked when I heard this for the first time. Why did people do that? First of all, these were all humans too, just, stuck in another body and they're treating them like some kind of object they can buy? Just horrible. Hopefully, groups that were against these kind of thing are going to win the current discussions with the heads of the states. Although I was thinking deeply, I still recognized a bright green sign at the side of the street. After looking closely it turned out to be what I already searched for 15 minutes. A vet!

I stormed out of my drving device and gashed open the back doors. My eyes locked with Tsukishima one's. Thank god, he was still alive. I noticed that blood discoloured on my cardigan, but that wasn't that big of a deal for me. One of my legs crawled onto the bag seat as I wanted to lift Tsukishima. He hissed at me a bit, maybe his pain got worse. „Sorry, but I need to get you out of here to give you help. So, coorperate with me, please?“ I grinned at him. And I have to say that I'm not very good at smiling, it's not like I don't laugh or smile a lot, it's just the fact that it was...ugly? Yeah, if I had to describe my smile then I would use the word ugly. To my surprise, the golden ears smoothly went upwards again, his face relaxing, even though I was still moving closer. Did this just work? I asked myself, when I quickly grabbed the fabric and got him out so I wouldn't give him pain for too long.

Well, no time for overthinking things now, Tadashi!

I bashed against the glass doors with my back, almost falling on the ground as I entered the vet. I didn't even turn around properly before I started to yell into the waiting hall, already having the stares of workers and patients. I must look terrible. „Please help me! I've got an emergency.“ Short silence was in the room before everything started to move and a nurse took the cat out of my hands. She had a small clean metal table with wheels beside her, laying Tsukishima on it and carrying it to a big door at the other end of the hall. A tall older man walked next to me as I followed the nurse. „What happened?“ He asked, looking at me without a definite expression. „U-uhm, I accidently hit him with my car. His leg is bleeding pretty badly and I don't think he can stand up-“ That was all I was able to say before he, after he just gave me a quick nod as response, the nurse and Tsukishima vanished behind the mentioned doors. I stopped, thinking about whether I should go in too or not. However my question was answered shortly after when another nurse grabbed my shoulder and told me, „Please wait outside, mister.“

I nodded, the fear on my face slowly turning into worrying. I sat, more like fell, down on a light green plastic chair, sighing heavily into the air. „Fuck...“ My face was now in my hands, massaging the sides and temples. The only noises I could hear were the panting of a small dog a few seats next to me, the ticking of the clock, which already showed 2.42 AM, and the mumbling behind the doors where Tsukishima was probably treated right now. Worries and guilt ate me up from the inside when I finally had time to actually think about the situation.

_Please be okay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Hopefully Imma update as soon as I can
> 
> I am super grateful for any kind of comment :3  
> Have a great day!


	2. Something Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi uses his last powers to create a comfortable place for injured Tsukishima-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah, I'm SO sorry! It wasn't supposed to take this long!! I visited my grandparents and it kinda had me wrecked ;; v ;;  
> Well, this chapter is just a transition because I needed to get Tsukishima to Yamaguchi's place after all.
> 
> Please enjoy though!!

„Excuse me, you are the one who brought the injured cat here, right?“

A soft voice snapped me back to reality when I already started to doze off in the now quiet hall. The other patients have left by now. Almost all of them just picked up their pet from a surgery or got some medicine. Watching them was pretty tiring. Thank god the nurse from before shook me in a polite way so I was fully awake again. My body twitched at the contact and I immediately made eye contact with her. „U-uh, yes! How is he?“ I stuttered out and quickly stood up, changing from looking up to looking down to her.

„He's okay now. Please follow me. The doctor will tell you all the details.“ She turned around and walked to the big doors again, this time I followed through them. The first thing I noticed was that the room was pretty bright. What a great sight after waking up. Then my brown eyes roamed to the big desk where the nurse settled herself down, then to the many shelfs with dozens of supplies and medicines and finally to the table in the center where Tsukishima layed down, staring at me with a bandaged leg. The doctor beside him made a small movement with his hands to get me over to the table.

When I stood next to him a second later, he already started talking. „This is not your cat, right?“ His voice was gentle, but not very inviting either. „No.“ I mumbled and started to fondle Tsukishima behind his ears. The purring vibrated softly under my finger tips and calmed me down a bit. I still felt guilty. I should've kept more attention to the track. „Well, first of all, his leg is not broken. His bone only has a slight crack. It will probably take 4-6 weeks to be fully healed. Second, his state is too good that he is a stray. His fur is pretty clean and he isn't dehydrated nor starved. I personally guess he either ran away from his old home or he just had a walk outside.“ He made a short pause.

Maybe he waited for my approval? Did he really wait for me to realize that I actually hit a cat that already belongs to someone and I'm probably going to be killed off by the original owner?

I gulped heavily and just nodded, then he continued. „We couldn't find his owner since he doesn't have a chip or some address on his collar. We also checked the internet for missing papers and phoned some shelters if somebody missed their cat, but no results either. No wonder, this cat was at a maximum of one day away from home.“ Again, a short pause and a nod from me, but this time I also responded with my voice. „And what is going to happen with him now?“ The vet looked at me in silence before opening his dry and bitten lips again.

„There are two options. One, we give him to a shelter where he will be watched and cared for the time being. Two, you take him with you. But you should be aware that you will have to take full responsibility for this cat as long as his real owner doesn't show up.“

My eyes swifted from the vet to Tsukishima. Bright golden eyes, just like fresh honey, returned my stare. I smiled. Damn, I already got attached to him. Good job, Tadashi. How could I say no to that offer now? Also, maybe if I take care of him, the guiltness would get a little less. My hand stopped on his head and I turned to the vet again. „I-I'll take care of him. Guess a little bit of company couldn't hurt. B-but I don't have anything to carry him home properly. Nor do I have any food to give him.“ I stated. He nodded and the nurse, who seemed to listen to the talk all along, started writing a small list on a piece of paper.

„Okay, then we will issue you a cat box and some wet food for today. Please bring the box back as soon as possible and make sure your apartment or house is going to be cat-friendly. You will get a little advice from the nurse in a second, because you don't seem like a person who has taken care of a cat before.“ He quickly said and then left, switching places with the nurse. As she explained a few things I had to acknowledge, she smiled. It made me wonder if it was a fake smile or not, because who would want to deal with a person like me at 3AM?

„Okay, sir, I wrote you down some things you should remember. First of all, cats are not very picky when it comes to a place to live. Just make sure you have enough freedom for him, food and water. I recommend buying a cat mint toy, so, when he wants to play that he calms down and doesn't hurt his leg more.“ I looked at the small piece of paper in her hands and synchronized reading the points written on with her speech. I couldn't help but notice the light scratches on her wrist and hand and begged that Tsukishima wasn't some kind of monster under his peaceful shell.

When the vet came in again, he entrusted me the beige plastic cat box and a little bag with some wet food. I was surprised how much stuff they kept here at a simple vet, but I was probably not the first patient like this. After a few more notes and getting Tsukishima-chan to get in the box, I was finally able to leave. Only a ten minute car ride, then I would be finally home. Now I just had to make sure I don't hit another cat again.

 

* * *

 

I struggled to get the silver metal in my hands to move in the keyhole, but finally stumbled in my apartment as the door swung open. Of course Tsukishima had to experience a little jolting as I entered, meeting the doorframe. I held up the box with him so he could see the hall from a better point of view. It was wrapped in total darkness, but I still smiled, acting like some host of a party. "Welcome to my place." I shrugged my thin shoulders, looking through the room. "It's nothing special, but it's.... yeah, nothing special." I sighed.

After a few seconds I set the box down and bent over it. God damn, my whole body hurt from the day. Or I'm getting old. Whatever. I opened the plastic gate of the box. My little excitement of seeing Tsukishima coming out died as nothing happened. Just then gravity seduced me and I plopped to the ground a bit in front and next to the box.

My legs changes positions a few times and I started to chew on my lips. Why isn't he coming out? Is he scared? Nervousness built up inside of me as I didn't know what to do. I shuffled on my "seat" again before my mouth opened, "U-uhm, you don't need to be scared, Tsukishima-chan. I-I can give you water and food! P-please come out." My voice got lower at the end of my little speech.

Still, no movements inside of the plastic. When I tilted my head I was able to see him in the black painted hall. He wasn't laying, but he wasn't sitting or standing either. His four legs were close to his body, looking ready to jump and sprint out of the box. His eyes were widened. What a wonder in this darkness. But still, he looked scared. I sighed again. This time on the inside.

"Sorry, it's just... I don't have many friends or people I interact with since I work much and also from home. I especially don't have experience with pets, so maybe I got a little too excited." A short pause. "I sound pathetic, right? Well, welcome to my life." My excited smile turned into one of sadness as I continued. Sleepiness overwhelmed me again as my eyes got watery and my sight blurry. "I'm just going to put you some food and water in the kitchen." My eyes met his one more time before I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, grabbing the plastic bags along the way.

I got two bowls out of the shelves, filling one with water and the other one with some kind of salmon wet food. Its scent was pretty overwhelming and to add, not very pleasing either. Cats actually like this stuff? Well, everyone has their tastes. I carefully placed them next to the counter and left the room again. Then I went into my bedroom, ripped my wardrobe open and almost threw myself into it. It was chaotic, more than I usually allow myself. Tons of random clothes were piled up on the base, some boxes, books, sketchbooks with old college drawings and other stuff was stuck in between. My hands slid over many different materials, but the one I was looking for was, of course, not there. "Where the hell-" My voice was cut off by myself as I spotted the object I was looking for. On top of the wardrobe. Great. This was just great.

My feet and arm stretched painfully as I got on my toes and tried to grab it. "Why is this - ugh - so high? Fuck, my next roommate better be someone tall." My pointless whining stopped when my fingers shoved the object even more to the back by accident. If it wasn't 3AM and I wasn't living in an apartment house, I would've probably screamed out of my throat with a living passion right then. Instead, I chose to sigh, again, give the emptiness of my room a pissed look and climb up the wood again.

Finally, after countless tries and bruises from pushing myself into the edges of the furniture, I was able to put my hands on it. Oh yeah, before my vocabulary ends, the object I desired the whole time was an old big basket. And with old, I meant really old; the wood's brown got duller and full with dust, the handled were broken off and it made cracking noises with every touch. Still, its stability was A+ so I was confident that it would also stand the next month. Why I wanted to get it? Well, my kind nature wanted to give Tsukishima a nice place to sleep, even though everyone knew that cats slept. Literally. Anywhere. Except the place where they're supposed to sleep.

With a loud jolt I fell backwards with the basket in my hands. Thank god the bed was behind me and cushioned my fall. After that, I just stared at the ceiling for a minute. Absolute silence. Until a happy-filled grin apppeared on my face and I softly hugged the basket. "Yush!" I got on my feet and rushed into the living room next door, letting the basket stay on my blanket. Before tripping over anything, I tugged some smaller pillows under my arms and slid into my personal space again.

"Okay, uhm, I'm just going to smash them in there. I guess..." I didn't even know why I talked out loud. Maybe it comforted me in a way. Back to the point, I used my last powers to push the pillows inside the basket so the fabric wouldn't puff out. "O-okay, this should work. Now... Let's just put it... Here." The basket was placed at the opposite of my bed. I wouldn't be surprised if Tsukishima doesn't use it, but the little achievements of torturing myself up the wardrobe and getting everything in to place filled my heart with a bit of pride.

Every muscle of my body ached as I stretched again. A heavy groan escaped my lips as the tension loosened. "Time for my well-deserved sleep." I stated, already swinging my legs to the bathroom. I haven't given the box with Tsukishima a single look since I got in the kitchen. Now standing in front of the mirror, I just blankly stared at me for a moment. Indeed, I looked terrible. My small ponytail was barely holding together, single strands standing out like from the rest of the hair. I had the sickest bags under my eyes and my skin was completely white like snow. A small yawn, then I pulled out the hair tie and placed it in the small shell I had for them next to the mirror. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before heading back to my room. Again, passing Tsukishima. If he was still in the box.

"Ugh, fuck those!" I yelled in room volume and stripped out of my clothes, looking at each piece in disgust as I threw it on a small other used amount of clothing. I couldn't hold back scratching slightly over my stomach, chest and back. God, felt it good. Who knew wearing stuff for so long would be so annoying? After being fully exposed, I snuggled into my pyjama which was basically just a big cuddly pullover and comfortable pants. With a happy noise, I crawled into my bed. So much relief overcame me as my body sank into the matress. After realizing how many times I fell out of my bed when I owned a single one, I got double-sized right after collecting enough money. And _by god_ , it was worth it.

I could feel the adrenaline of the whole events leaving my veins in a rush and I started to think about the most ridiculous things to calm myself. My mind went back to Tsukishima. He looked so cool. Cats were supposed to look super adorable, but he was just cool! He was so tall; I think he would take of my whole chest and stomach if he layed on me. But I wouldn't mind, then I had someone to tell all my problems and wouldn't have to worry about any reaction. And then his name. Tsukisima. He literally has "Moon" in his name. I wish I had such a cool name... I bet even his first name is awesome. But if I think about it, isn't Tsukishima way too long? What if I quickly wanted to call him? I couldn't always say Tsu-ki-shi-ma. Maybe a nickname would be good. Yeah, something simple, but fitting.

Sleep now took care of me and the last thing I was able to recognize before knocking off were little steamed steps in the hall. A short snicker escaped my lips before whispering softly,

"Goodnight, Tsukki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THE STORY WILL FINALLY REALLY START NEXT CHAPTER  
> There's a little pic with Yams and Plush!Tsukki as apology ; w ; 
> 
> Any feedback or kudo is really appreciated x3  
> Have a good day! c:


	3. Spectacular Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day - at least Tadashi thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm so sorry, for not being able to upload for a MONTH! I sincerely apologize,  
> but you all should know it's exam time right now and I'm just fighting myself through it! c:
> 
> This time it's third person, because I noticed it's kind of more fun for me to write like that?  
> I hope you don't mind <3

_– Third POV –_

 

„What do you mean you want to meet up?“ The freckled rubbed over the bridge of his nose, removing the little grains of sleep sand in his eyes.

_„I mean that we should do something together again! You never come out of your house except for practice! Let's go to the small festival tomorrow! The others will come, too!“_

One more sentence screamed into his ears and Yamaguchi thought he would have gone deaf. „I don't know, Hinata. I have a bit of stress right now and can't break my time shedule more than it already is.“ A long yawn followed the period. _„Don't be such a lame-ass! You're coming or else I'm going to drag you out of your bed! Why are you so tired anyways? It's 1PM!“_

Tadashi grumbled through the phone, trying to think of a way to end this phonecall as soon as possible. And that way was to simply give in. When it comes to Hinata, he didn't have any other chance anyway. „Okay, okay, I'm coming. And like said, I have stress. I have to go now... Pet Kageyama for me, 'kay?“ He was able to hear the ginger's excitement without him even saying a proper word. _„Yay, I can't wait! And I'll try! He doesn't let me touch him, it's soooo unfair! Well, see ya!“_

A soft smile rose on his lips. Yamaguchi couldn't be mad at Hinata, no matter in what for unpleasing situations he was dragged in or the fact that he just woke him up. The hyper active boy was the only one to always stand by his side. He discovered the fun of volleyball because of him. Hinata made him meet new friends and taught him to never give up and always work hard. He was also the reason the freckled wouldn't vanish in his own world. Yamaguchi was just glad to have Hinata.

„Yeah, see you.“ He spent a few seconds listening to the beeping sound before ending the call completely. Even though he just heard the orange-haired say it, he was still a bit surprised as he saw the digital clock on his display.

1.14PM. He slept almost 8 hours.

Yamguchi threw his phone onto the night stand and snuggled himself against the pillow in his arms again. Some strands of his hair, his lips and his bed were covered in drool, but that didn't seem to bother him. Yamaguchi knew he had disgusting sleeping habits. Sometimes when he woke up he would recall the memories of his friends hating having him over for sleepovers.

„ _Ew, Yamaguchi you drool when you sleep?!“_

„ _God, you snore! It's so annoying!“_

„ _Stop snuggling yourself against me when you sleep!“_

But what would it care him? He lived alone and always said no to sleepover parties Hinata organized. Nobody would ever be bothered by his habits again.

His muscles relaxed under the sunlight again and he was about to knock off if there wasn't a sudden moving pressure on the bed. Yamaguchi rolled on the stomach and let out a small groan, not seeming to care about the source of the movements. This however changed as soon as he felt weight on his back, balanced on four... legs?

The freckled turned his head, his neck experiencing a bit of pain. Yamaguchi made eye contact with a big golden feline standing on his back, his tail swinging gracefully from side to side.

„Morning, Tsukki...“ He yawned and closed his eyes again when he turned back to face the matress. The warm feeling on his back vanished and the noises wandered back to the floor where they originally came from. This was the moment realization hit him and his torso shot up. His eyes settled onto the cat which looked at him in a startled way. „Tsukki!!“ He nearly screamed in relief and happiness. So called 'Tsukki' however just turned around and limped his way to the kitchen. Yamaguchi overcame a feel of rejection and he quickly crawled, more like fell, out of bed, kicking the blanket off his feet and stretching an arm out to the bandaged animal.

„No, no, Tsukki, wait! Please, wait!“ He laughed at the last part in desperation as he just watched Tsukishima leave without turning back. As soon as Yamaguchi himself got up, he walked into the kitchen and spotted the two bowls he set ready for the golden fur-ball. The food bowl was completely empty, the water bowl at least touched once, due to the puddle around it. „What the-“ Yamaguchi acted like he could hold a conversation with the feline sitting on the counter and directing his gaze towards him and scolded Tsukishima as he grabbed a few paper towls to wipe the ground.„Did you play with the water or something? Don't do that again! My poor floor...“

The freckled sighed, removing the last water drops, before throwing the soaked paper towels into the trash can.

 

* * *

 

It was the moment when a new advertisment window popped up on his desktop when Yamaguchi noticed him wandering around the legs of the table. He ignored Tsukishima to concentrate on his work, opressing the big urge to pet the light blonde fur. A yawn escaped the lips of the freckled. Staring at his computer screen for hours wasn't the best way for him to stay awake. He just couldn't find the motivation to work.

He wanted to go back to bed, snuggle himself in blankets and eat ice cream, but, being the adult he is, Yamaguchi decided to keep on pushing.

Tsukishima wiggled a bit on his four, or functional three, legs before he jumped on the desk, not making a single noise and landing quickly an gracefully. The 22-years old still ignored the feline now sitting next to him, concentrating on the researches he made and sketches he had produced so far. At points like these, Tadashi didn't necessarily like his job. Before having the finished design and always just scribbling 10 or sometimes 20 different ideas was the most nerve-wrecking part for him. The fear of rejection made him stutter in the progress. He always wanted the costumer to be satisfied at first try.

Tired brown eyes drifted to Tsukishima. It's amazing how cats always notice when you look at them and lock their eyes with yours. „Do you have any spectacular ideas, Tsukki?“ Yamaguchi knew that the fur-ball next to him probably still didn't know that he's meant when the freckled called him like that, but it was indeed way more comfortable than saying „Tsukishima“ every single time.

Almost like a response, the feline's body moved towards Tadashi. A slightly freckled hand tried to block him from stepping on the keyboard, but instead of stopping, Tsukki bumped his head against it. A warm vibration under Yamaguchi's fingertips caused a relaxing and fuzzy feeling in his heart.

The wet muzzle tickled his palm and made him smile. His hand moved from the head behind the ears, scratching a tiny bit. Tsukishima leaned forward into the fingernails moving under his chin now, the purring getting louder every second.

Tsukishima settled himself down straight in front of him, enjoying the petting with his eyes closed. Luckily Tadashi was able to kick the keyboard back last second. He started use both of his hands and rubbed the side of his face, making Tsukki shake his head. „You're so cute. I'm surprised you don't hate me after I literally almost killed you, ...haha...“ Tsukishima's body moved once again, turning multiply times on his workplace. Yamaguchi didn't question the following seconds and just waited until Tsukki finished his process.

The result was surprising for the freckled. Who expected the feline to fall onto his side, showing his paler stomach to Yamaguchi out of complete free will?

Now invanding his work space, Tadashi wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't reach his tablet, nor his keyboard. Tsukishima was spread across the documents and just dropping everything wasn't really an option for the young adult.

Some grumbling escaped the dry lips, adding to the, pretty inconvinient, thought process, but he decided to make the best out of the situation and slowly let his fingers slip over the fur again. The before steamed purring now filled the room again as Tsukki felt the soft sensation of Yamaguchi's limbs on his back.

  _Man, having a cat isn't that bad._

Tadashi enjoyed the satisfied noises from the feline and hummed a random song under his breath. His fingers slided further down, now caressing the male's side. The purring got a bit more quiet again, unnoticed by the freckled man. But he did in fact watch as Tukki opened his eyes and turned his head, now observing the slightly freckled hand wandering over his fur.

As soon as Yamaguchi slid down only one centimeter more towards the stomach, everything seemed to happen too fast to react and long sharp teeth were digged into the tanned skin. Alongside claws on his wrist.

Tadashi wanted to yell, but was cut off by the next painful movement Tsukki proceeded. He rolled onto his back and started to play with the flesh, treating it like his prey. The teeth and claws were now practically stuck in the freckled skin and caused an immense pain wave overcoming Yamaguchi.

„Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!! Let go! Oh my god, ah- let go!!“

Within the last _'let go'_ the young adult was able to get rid of the feline clenching onto him. After Tsukki bounced a bit due to the sudden throw off, he immediately got up and jumped off the desk. Limping away emotionless like nothing happened. 

Yamaguchi eyed the long itching and painful scratches on his wrist and hand. The white slowly turned into a dull red. A bit of blood appeared at two out of the four bite marks. The freckled tightened his grip on his right wrist and leaned over, sucking the bit of red life liquid while blankly staring into nowhere. After releasing his palm and turning his head in the direction where Tsukishima went, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

„What the fuck?“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I just noticed this fanfiction is basically a story about me complaining about shit my cats do.  
>  Well, this one is just for fun and practice anyways!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. I Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, shit cats do and you can do nothing to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another one of those.  
> I have to admit, it's quite fun to write this stuff  
> and I'm kind of proud of myself I'm actually getting my shit together,  
> because I used to have like 4 months long pauses between chapters.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this one as well!

After several peaceful hours the young adult spent working on his computer and organizing his documents, the first ideas were coming out of his printer. Tsukishima had shown up from time to time, but he was fully ignored by the freckled. After all, Tadashi was not the type of person to forgive easily and the scratches decorating his wrist and hand still burnt like crazy. There was this deep desire of rubbing his fingers over the wounds, relieving the itching feeling tingling on his skin.

Having nothing to do, Tadashi read the messages he got over the day. Like always, the group chats were spammed with random emojis and useless notifications. Apparently, the graphic-designer was added to a new chat dedicated to the visit of the small festival tomorrow. Before he could fish any information out of the load of messages, he got up and settled himsef down onto the couch in the living room. Maybe leaving Tsukki all on his own wasn't the best idea this day, but Yamaguchi was too distracted to think about that _yet_.

The said golden feline sat at another corner of the old desk and stared concentrated at the machine in front of him printing out the sheet of paper. Tsukishima's body twitched at every piece tucking out like a steady beat. He felt threatened. The pressure of the unknown 'creature' crawling out the plastic lead him to trying to defend his territory. He hit his paw several times in unrhythmical distances on the sheet, trying to stop it. Within the last few centimeter, as his body started to wiggle around a lot more and his hits getting more aggressive, the paper stuck onto his paw. Or, to be more exact, his claws.

Out of reflex he tried to get it off quickly and fell of the wooden table. The paper now flying somehwere through the room. Tsukishima was able to steady himself and get right on the desk again after having a meeting with the floor. His leg did experience some pain, but, being the male he is, he played it of cool. The printed material smoothly made its way under the desk. It couldn't be seen out of human's perspective when coming into the room. A problem Yamaguchi had to face as soon as he came back.

Since the printer sounds stopped, the freckled forced himself off the couch and checked right away. To his surprise of course, the paper wasn't laying on the machine. After turning around his own body a few times, he bend over to his computer and assumed the printer made a mistake.

It was already 6.09PM, as told by the desktop. Tadashi's lips escaped a sigh.

He had to get dinner done. His stomach was groaning, almost screaming.

He clicked on the small printer icon again. To make sure he was getting his work, he set the amount of paper on 5. A number Tsukishima would have fun with later. The freckled left the room again, making his way down the kitchen.

The feline watched Yamaguchi walk away.

And now, it was once again his turn to gift the printer with his attention. Paper after paper was going on a short flight through the room. Tsukishima's veins filled with some kind of feeling you could describe as amusement as he _defeated_ the white and lifeless enemies. The threat indeed gave him something exciting.

However, the most enjoyable part for him was the reaction he received from his temporary owner.

Of course, there wasn't a way to exactly look in a cat's head, but by looking into his honey eyes, you were certainly able to see the savage smirk behind the snout.

Tadashi again had come back to check on his work, just to be confronted with the fact that suddenly his hard work was laying on the floor. Scratched open and crumbled at some edges. The frustration exploded inside of the freckled and he straight out screamed, " _AW COME ON!_ " into the void of his office. He shot a glare to Tsukki and got onto his knees, picking up each piece of paper. He grumbled random curse words under his breath and yelled without real context when he found the first paper under the desk. 

* * *

 

Chopping the onions, Tadashi wiggled his hips to the rhythm of the music playing in the background. With a melodramatic swing of his arm, he threw the vegetable into the pan as the music reach the climax. A sequence of instrumental followed and Yamaguchi turned around humming along. The freckled went through the spices and picked out one or two. When the voice began to sing again, Tadashi's voice got louder and he mouthed actual words instead of melodic noises. "Oh~! Here we go! Feel it in my soul~! Really need, need it~ So go~" Yamaguchi randomly danced around before actually adding the spices to the dish.

After another couple of minutes, the meal was ready on the plate and the music had stopped playing, being replaced by the news of the week. Tadashi licked his lips. He hadn't really eaten something since two days and couldn't wait to try what he created. At least it looked and smelled nice. He took his dinner and walked into the small living room. The first thing he spotted was Tsukishima sleeping on the edge of the grey couch. Tadashi formed a pout and insulted grimace and sat down next to the animal, ignoring him. Due to the bounce on the fabric, Tsukki opened his eyes and stretched his legs. The cat looked at Yamaguchi for a second, before he started to lick his paws.

Tadashi took the remote and turned on the tv, skipping through channels before finally settling down with the sports channel where Japan's National Team currently had a game. He smiled and was excited to go to practice next week again. Somehow Hinata had forced him to join the club, and even though it was just for fun and they never had official games or anything, he had fun there. The freckled took the fork into his fingers and started to eat, not noticing Tsukishima had stopped cleaning himself and was now watching the food wandering into his mouth.

The feline got up and limped over to Yamaguchi. He patiently waited for Tadashi to react, and indeed the freckled gave him a glance while chewing. He swallowed, not breaking eye contact. "What do you want?" He pouted, thinking back of this afternoon. Tsukki moved even closer and layed one paw on the plate before the other one could react. Tadashi withdrew the dish and let out a breathless laugh. "Ha! Forget it! After what you did today, there's no special treats for you!" Yamaguchi stated, pulling a proud face with a puff.

Tsukishima however was not satisfied with that answer. He climbed onto Yamaguchi's lap, making his owner pull the plate even higher. Since Tadashi was limited in his movements, he couldn't escape the animal on his body and had to watch as Tsukki again laid his limb on the plate, pulling it down a bit. The freckled took one hand away from his dinner and shoved it into the cat's face, pressing him back to his original place. Which worked. At least Yamaguchi thought after ten seconds of peacefulness.

The blond furball got on Yamaguchi again. This time it was a bit more straight forward. One paw rested on Tadashi's cheek while the other reached for the plate which was again lifted up in the air. "You goddamn animal." He forced out, since one half of his freckled face was being smashed by Tsukki. When the feline still couldn't reach the food, he let out a simple, but whining "Meow.", and repeated it. Over and over. At some point, Yamaguchi had gone crazy because of the teenage-girl like crying of 'his' cat and his current situation he could do nothing about, so he tried to fight back and pushed one of his elbows softly into Tsukki's stomach.

Bad idea.

While Yamaguchi was distracted, he didn't notice he had loosened his grip onto the plate. The white and still warm porcelain lost its balance and flipped around while falling out of Tadashi's hands. Without that the said male could react in time, the plate was already on the ground, food splattered everywhere. The carpet, his clothes and the couch. Due to the soft fabric of his carpet, the plate didn't broke and was directly attacked by Tsukishima after jumping off of Tadashi's lap. 

Watching the cat licking the rests off the dish, purring satisfied, the freckled just fell onto his side.

With a groan, he ended his dinner -

"I give up."

* * *

"Aaah..." Tadashi moaned as he let his body sink into the bathtub. His muscles immediately relaxed and he forgot the tension that his body held for the whole day. 

Cleaning the whole living room was definitely not one of his favorite activities. Well, nothing really was his favorite activity besides sleeping and eating. Back to the point, the carpet and couch had been drowned in detergent, his clothes swirling around in the washing machine. Yamaguchi took the great opportunity to take a bath and try to think of a way to live with the feline. Because, he was sure more stuff was going to happen. From what Hinata told him, cats are the so called "subjects of Satan". He sure could agree to that, even though he had only know Tsukki for two days.

Yamaguchi played a bit with the foam covering his body. He blew it off his hands and watched as little pieces danced wildly in the air. A small chuckle escaped his lips. It seemed like the child in his heart would never really leave. He wondered what Tsukki was like when he was a small kitten. Tadashi could definitely imagine some small golden fluffball sleeping the whole day and not letting anyone touch him. The more he thought about what Tsukishima was like, the more the freckled noticed they sometimes had something in common. Sleep was definitely their best sharing. When Yamaguchi accidently found the feline, he found him sleeping and it was a well-known fact for everybody in his area that Tadashi loved to sleep.

Maybe they could actually build some kind of relationship with the time to come.

The freckled sighed and dropped his head so it was completely underwater. The warmth on his face and light feeling around made him smile again. Though he shut out all his surroundings for the moment and tried to focus on how he would plan his future time table, but of course drifting back to Tsukki, he couldn't help but notice steamed limping steps coming through the door. Speaking of the devil! Yamaguchi got up in a sitting position, getting single wet strands out of his face and watched as Tsukki stared at him. The cat jumped on the white edge of the bathtub at Tadashi's feet. Just sitting there.

Tadashi couldn't deny it. He was a little bit embarassed to be naked in front of Tsukishima. After all, deep down he is a human. And who knows if they remember anything when they turn into one. He didn't want Tsukki to turn human one time in his future and remember the weird memory of Yamaguchi fully exposed in the bathtub. At the thought, a small blush crept onto the adult one's cheeks and he pulled his knees close to his body, embracing them with his arms. 

But he soon noticed that he wasn't the feline's target at all. It were the fluffy white clouds swimming in the water.

He lost counting, but for more than one time that day, Tsukishima stretched out his paw a bit to play with the foam. Seemingly finding interest in it, the cat bowed down. His whole upper body was over the edge now and it sure looked ridiculous in Tadashi's opinion. But he also found it somehow cute. The way his back arched to reach for the water. How some foam got onto his muzzle, how his paw got wet and how he immediately started to shake his body and so, the strange substances off.

Tsukki seemed so distracted by the consistency of the white fluffs that he forgot his balance and slipped fully into the water. Fulfilling the cat-cliche, he flipped out and tried to climb up the white slippery wall where he originally felt down from. Yamaguchi just blankly stared at the events happening in front of his legs. Slipping and slipping down again, Tsukishima used up his strength he got while panicing to crawl out of the water. When the golden cat finally got out of the tub, soaking wet and shaking, he ran away in full speed, his way leading into the bedroom after literally tripping two times in the hall.

The neighbours sure were confused as they heard passionate and life-filled laughter from above their apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Updates will come sooner now, because the reason for the long pauses was that I had no idea when to put what  
> but now I made a plan and know what to write in each chapter!
> 
> Next time on this weird ass fanfic: Cameo of other characters!!  
> Woohoo. Oh well,,,
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated <3


	5. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, again I'm sooooo sorry for the long period of nothingness.  
> School killed me.  
> But NOW.  
> NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY FANFICTIONS

He was woken up by a meow. 

A long, _demanding_ meow. 

So, questioning his existence like every morning, the freckled got up on his wobbly legs, trying to find steadiness. It looked like dancing when he was walking through the hallways, the doorframes being the partner that lead his steps. 

Same breakfast. Same mornings. 

Except that he now had a much smaller companion by his side. Who was grumpy, salty and hungry. The way of showing how he felt was pretty normal for a cat, but he didn't imagine it to be this annoying. Meowing. No, that wasn't even meowing, it was screaming. Screaming after food. So, as soon as Yamaguchi put down a bowl of the wet food, his brain soothed as the cat stopped to whine. _Finally._

A few hours later when Tadashi decided to give his fluffball attention, he was roaming in the drawer of the living room, Tsukki sitting on the floor behind. The feline licked over his leg in strong strokes, sometimes nibbling into his fur. 

"Sooooo, I read that you don't actually need to buy cat toys. A simple string should do it." He rambled. Tadashi wasn't even sure why he was talking more and more to a creature that was more interested in licking his body than him, but somehow it definitely made him feel more safe, and not as lonely. 

He strove over the thin line in his hands that he found the second he spoke. Mmm, yes, Yamaguchi sure had the childish urge to wrap it around his fingers and oppress his blood flow. But. But, but. He now had the responsibility to make sure Tsukki has fun while being here. He turned around and gave the feline a confident grimace. 

"Now, let's play!" He grinned, cheeks aching at the sudden stretch. 

The string landed in front of Tsukishima's paws. It wiggled around when Yamaguchi tried to provocate him. Seemingly unimpressed, Tsukki again looked into his eyes with a spark of *What the fuck* behind them and continued to carefully clean his claws and fur. 

_Very cool, Tadashi. Very cool._

Yamaguchi let out a huff and straightened his back again, the threat being pulled towards himself. Now, that was a fail. At least he thought it was. What he didn't seem to recognize until the current second, was that Tsukishima paid full attention to the line as it tugged away. 

"Oooh, someone's not as chill as they pretend to be"

The freckled was definitely not the chill person himself, but in front of an animal, everybody can pretend what they want to be, because, duh, is there a way for them to understand you? Stupid. Or, Tadashi at least hoped it was stupid. 

He pulled on the string again, making Tsukki jump and trying to catch it with his paws. On purpose, the freckled let the feline catch it, only to drag it away from under his tiny claws. Yamaguchi walked backwards around the small living room, following Tsukki's still insecure movements. 

The speed of his steps rose and with the time he almost ran through the apartment, only because Tsukishima was so funny to watch. He wasn't fast, since he still had an injury, but Yamaguchi thought that he had to help him a bit or else he'd never have a strong and healthy leg again. The freckled would stop here and there, sometimes even letting Tsukki run in circles or make him slightly jump when Tadashi would hold the string above him. 

Yamaguchi couldn't watch where he was going, he was trusting his senses and the knowledge about his own home, but it had to come to the point where he would fall. And it did. The freckled one's eyes suddenly darted from Tsukishima to his ceiling as he felt the floor against his back. 

"Ow," He said, still laughing, because somehow, it felt like a good pain. Like it didn't bother him at all. The string he was holding was spread over his chest, resulting in the feline jumping onto it. Yamaguchi twitched again and looked at Tsukki right away. The said pet layed down on his chest and pulled on the string with his teeth. 

A slightly freckled hand rubbed Tsukishima's head and back, a purring as reply. Yamaguchi escaped even more dorky chuckles. 

Cats are maybe, just maybe, not that bad at all. 

* * *

"Yamaguchi! Over here!!" 

Oh how familiar that voice was to him, but how still surprising and full of emotion it was. The freckled turned to the source of the excitement and spotted an orange ball jumping towards him. Hinata. 

Hinata was always one of the popular ones. He wasn't that pretty, he also was definitely not smart, nor was there anything special about him besides his jumps. But he had this comforting and open aura. It made one feel like someone has their back and he was generally just a relaxing person to talk to or hang out with. 

"Hinata! Long time no see! H-How are you doing?"

Where was his Pathetic Checklist again? Stuttering at the first greeting was checked so far. You're on a great way to become the most weirdest creature on earth, Yamaguchi! But he didn't have time for this inner drama now, he had social interactions to take care of. 

As usual, he was greeted with a tight hug. Yamaguchi never minded them. Heck, actually loved them since they were the only comforting contact he had with people from middle school on. But he couldn't blame anybody, after all, he was usually the type of person to back away as soon as someone laid a finger on him. Tadashi was certainly not the proudest of his logic. 

"Great!! Some trouble here and there, but nah, shit happens! What about you?" 

His speech has become so... _mature_ if Yamaguchi was allowed to call it that. He didn't even dare to say "Shit" so lightly back in high school. But now he uses such a street slang, if you didn't knew him you could barely understand what he wanted. 

So, how was Tadashi feeling? He didn't know either. Should he tell Hinata that he found Tsukki? No, no, no. That would lead the ginger to thinking that Yamaguchi actually cared and wanted a soulmate. And _by god_ , he did not want to hear that fangirling then. Well, what should he say then? He's feeling okay, at the least. But maybe Shouyou would ask why. Why was he even feeling okay?

"Yamaguchi?"

The freckled limbs twitched as Hinata called him out again. His voice was lower this time, meaning that he figured Yamaguchi was overthinking. The boy knew him too well, Tadashi knew he probably couldn't keep Tsukki a secret for long. Especially not when the orange haired planned one of those surprise visits at least once every two weeks. 

"Uh, I'm fine. Job still sucks. Where are the others?" 

"Oh, they're at the cotton candy booth!"

"Cotton Candy? Seriously? How old are you guys again?" Yamaguchi chuckled as Hinata pouted at his merciless statement. "Hey! Cotton candy is awesome and you know it, so come on!" And then he was dragged through the crowds, bumping into sides or sometimes stepping on inncocent feet. 

The rest of the evening was.... okay. Yamaguchi never enjoyed being around a lot of people for a long time, so most of the time they spent together, he tried to find a way to not show his exhaustion. However, it was surely nice to see all of his friends again. Many finally decided what they want to do in their lives and how they're going to start with it. Except for the freckled himself. 

He was probably just going to stay like he was. Average, lonely, but nice. Of course not only him noticed that. Suga always gave worried glances as Tadashi had refused to tell anything new about his life. He even wanted to talk to him about it, but Yamaguchi didn't want to either. He appreciated the silver haired one's worries and he knew he could always tell him everything, but he didn't want to be a burden. 

Besides that, they all enjoyed sweets and different events. Tadashi actually had fun doing all of these different activities, testing foods and spending time with his second family, also listening a lot to Hinata's complains about the scratches Kageyama gave him. 

And he couldn't wait to tell Tsukki about it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. By myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so bad at updates *cries*

It's been four days since the festival now, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had somehow managed to get a morning routine together. It was chaotic, but now the blonde feline could full with pride officially call himself the freckled one's new alarm clock, waking up the mentioned as soon as the first strokes of sunlight peeked through the window. 

They ate together, they played stupid and silly games, Tsukishima listened to Yamaguchi about everything he had to complain about - if he was interested and actually paying attention was another mystery - and Yamaguchi would do everything to make the cat satisfied, be it making him food or cleaning the mess he made. If he was honest, they almost felt like roommates. 

Just like the day before, they were currently laying on the small living room couch. The dark haired was just finished with his work time for today and decided to calm a bit down while watching videos on his laptop, cuddled in pillows and blankets. Tsukki however decided to just enjoy the sweet afternoon sun at the other edge of the couch, sleeping fully stretched out on the rough fabric. 

Yamaguchi never got that much attention from Tsukki anyway, he thought. If the cat wasn't screaming or the freckled doing anything to actually get his recognition, they parted ways quickly. Even though Tadashi wished for Tsukishima's near sometimes, he accepted the animal's personal space. He probably loved his original owner more than Yamaguchi after all. 

Original owner... 

Tadashi's eyes popped open wide as he remembered Tsukki belonged to someone, and they probably didn't even knew he had been found. The with soft freckles dusted fingertips rushed over the keyboard, giving off a light clicking sound as he started to close his social medias and open up Google once again.

First, he searched for missing cats in his area, but Google wouldn't spit out any that had nearly Tsukishima's appearance. Some were black, some were red, some even had three colors, but none of them was Tsukki's beautiful soft golden. There were Shotos, Kaes, Lilys, but not a single one called "Tsukishima". 

This was weird to him. Any cat owner he met so far was absolutely adoring and clinging onto their felines, even if their unconditional love was unrequired. He would've guessed there was at least some kind of gone missing paper around, but there was only nothingness in the area for over 50 kilometers. 

Maybe Tsukki was an outgoing cat and they trusted for him to come back? That could be it. 

After all, it's just been roughly a week, for Tadashi however it had felt like an eternity already. A very adventurous eternity, just to clarify. 

Yamaguchi didn't want Tsukki to be a secret hidden from their owners, he was terrified when thinking of them being in absolute acrimony if they found out that their beloved pet had been taken away for weeks by a stranger. A huff escaped his lips, glancing over to the cat resting in full peace with their surroundings. The freckled put aside his laptop, closing the upper half with a louder *clap*. He turned to lay on his side, watching Tsukishima in his full glory now. His fur shimmered in the sunlight, chest and stomach raising in a slow and calm rhythm. Yamaguchi thought he looked beautiful like this. 

"Maybe... I should write a report myself.", he whispered. "Yeah, I _should_ write my own report", he now spoke, confident and motivated. Tadashi grabbed the modern device again, placing it onto his lap and opening another program, a simple writing one. 

He quickly typed "FOUND CAT" in big bold letters at the top of the digital sheet. Then a pause. There should be a picture of Tsukki, right? Tadashi glided his teeth over his bottom lip, eyes shooting Tsukishima a look. If he was quiet enough, Yamaguchi could take a few shots of the feline. The laptop was put aside once again, the phone taken in his hand. 

Yamaguchi stood up, floor creaking underneath the thin carpet, causing him to flinch and tense up. Luckily, Tsukki didn't seem to have taken notice of the sound and continued to lightly snore. "Okay, okay, just stay still.", he whispered, opening the camera of his phone. 

He positioned it the way Tsukishima's complete carcass was able to be seen, carefully watching that the light would not be too bright and the shadow of his own device wouldn't be in the picture. When Tadashi finally steadied his hold and stretched out his thumb to photograph, Tsukishima made an undefined sound and turned around. The freckled groaned without sound and creeped around the furniture to have Tsukki's front on his display again. 

When he tried to take a picture, the feline reacted almost in an instant one more time and rolled onto his back, twitching here and there. As if you're dreaming, you little shit, Yamaguchi thought and started to climb onto the small sofa, after another internal screaming, so in the end he was standing over the cat. He bent down, legs shaking violently on the soft fabric. 

Tadashi's hands were able to stand still after he forced his arms to tense up. After his objective sharpened he quickly took some pictures before collapsing beside Tsukki, who woke up immediately at the loud bounce of Yamaguchi's weight on the sofa. 

The freckled chuckled, just when his phone began to vibrate. 

* * *

"We are... worried about you.", the silver haired started, making eye contact with the freckled as he looked up from his coffee he held in his hands. 

"You seem... To shut yourself away even more during the last weeks. You didn't even answer my test messages, dude!", Hinata continued, louder than Suga but still having a distressed look on his face. 

They were both obviously worried about Tadashi, the person who sat on the opposite side of the two and who was getting very apprehensive. He is, in fact, isolating himself more. But the reason, which was a certain new comrade he had, was unknown to the two. And it was actually supposed to stay that way. 

Yamaguchi fiddled with his fingers clenching around his own cup of the bittersweet drink, looking down and sighing. He didn't want to have this conversation, but knowing Sugawara the freckled knew what was coming sooner or later. The freckled had always appreciated their concern, being glad there was someone he could turn to, but right now, he was just sick of having to justify himself about his own life every time he would meet Suga and Hinata. 

"You know what? Why do you two always interfere into my life? I'm physically more than fine. So, could we just end this talk here and now? I need to go home.", he choked out. His voice was frustrated, even insecure to some extend and his little speech was more aggressive than planned. 

"Yamagu-", the ginger had started, but was interrupted before the fourth syllable. 

"But we are worried about how you are doing MENTALLY." The fresh childcare worker snatched back, putting his palms on the table and standing up. Some random people shot them a glance or would whisper to their companies. Gossip at its best, Tadashi thought and brought himself onto his feet as well. 

"For your info, I'm doing GREAT. Nothing there to be concerned about.", Yamaguchi stated, trying to hold the eye contact with the silver haired as best as he could, although the desire to just look away was tenacious. "Guys, let's chill-", another desperate try of Hinata to set peace among them could be heard as a tiny whimper, before he was interrupted by Suga again. 

"No, you're not! You don't have any perspectives for the future and no person you trust your whole self to! I know you even keep secrets, big secrets, like your insecurities or fears, away from Hinata! And he knows, too! We just want you to be happier!" 

"I don't need someone like that! I'm alright by myself! And like I said, I am just fine!"

At this point of the conversation it was just yelling at each other, while the orange haired seemed to be the only one who noticed the whole café staring at them. Suga and Yamauchi continued to stare intensely at each other with grumbles under their breaths, when suddenly a strong male voice appeared in the background that they had blended out completely. 

"Excuse me, you're disturbing the guests, please settle down or I'll kick you out!"

Tadashi gave a defeated sigh and quickly grabbed his bag. "I'm going home.", he murmured. Sugawara followed Yamaguchi as he left through the door and hastily walked away, slowly vanishing in the dark. 

"Oh, look, are we running away? Like we always do?!", the silver haired exclaimed, shouting at the silhouette. After Tadashi was nowhere to be seen, the ginger, who had watched the escalation through the old and misted store window, appeared beside the silver haired and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Hinata had the desire to run after his long time friend and cheer him up, but he knew the freckled wouldn't really want to talk to him anyways. 

Suga twitched a bit at the sudden touch, looking at Hinata who returned it sincerely. The taller one let out a disappointed huff - he was determined to not get impulsive in this conversation - and put a hand on his temple, now closing his eyes to calm down his nerves and also regretting what he just said to the person that he actually planned on helping. 

* * *

 

After a loud door bang, hurt and tearfilled rambling and the shattering of a glass, Yamaguchi was sitting on his bed, knees pulled to his chest, a bandaid around his hand. 

Tsukishima has been part of the audience since the beginning - he ran away when the glass broke, yes, but he had seen every other tear of Tadashi since his entrance - and was also currently sitting on the bed, waiting for something to happen as he watched the silent figure. 

After some more time, Tadashi looked up and watched the feline beside him, who had laid down and seemed to fill up his rough 14 hours of sleep a day. He hesitated, but began to pet Tsukki gently. The golden furball stood up and moved towards Yamaguchi, pushing himself into his hands. 

Tadashi's head hurt, really bad, his eyes burned and his limbs felt like pudding, but he still allowed himself to fully take Tsukki into his arms and squeeze. As expected, Tsukishima was definitely not a fan of this hardcore cuddling session and started to scratch and bite. 

Tadashi let him go, smiling because of the comfort he gathered of these hugs. He watched Tsukki carefully jumping off the bed and running away.

 As he left, Tadashi realized the golden furball had less and less problems with his bandaged leg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END CHAPTERS  
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	7. What now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M UPDATING SO RARELY KILL ME

Brown eyes fluttered open, still sticky and soar. 

Yamaguchi's sight was sharpening in a slow pace as he processed in his mind that he had just awakened. He was fully stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling without any thoughts or emotions going on. 

He tried to take a deep breath and prepared himself to get up, but noticed there was a weight on his stomach. A heavy weight. Yamaguchi lifted his neck and stared onto his torso which was taken in by a sleeping - is there even any other form this animal can take - Tsukki. 

Tadashi snickered and rubbed the back of his temporary pet, making him purr and look up. Tsukishima let out a long yawn, showing off his sharp teeth. "Tired as well, huh?" The freckled escaped as he yawned as well, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He continued to caress the fur underneath his fingers, scratching behind Tsukki's ear and under his chin. 

The feline closed his eyes and rolled onto the side. When he remembered Tsukishima's pretty harsh attack on the desk, he decided to keep petting the head and back, satisfying the neediness of his feline. 

Only now Tadashi noticed the comforting warmth spreading on his complete thorax, humming in response and laying his head back. His eyes closed again and he enjoyed the silent moment between them. 

The golden feline rolled to one side and another multiple times, before he slipped off his chest by accident. Tsukki looked surprised, but kept his cool and just got up to stretch his small muscles. Tadashi looked at him standing beside him for a second before he started to climb onto his chest again. His paws knead right where his collarbones stood out and Yamaguchi grimaced in the uncomfortable pain. 

Tsukishima kept on doing his kneading like he was baking bread for what felt like a century and Yamaguchi thought about pushing the furball off of him to ease his hurting skin, as the mentioned one finally settled down on his chest. Well, if you could call it his chest. 

Tadashi wasn't even able to see how his Tsukki managed to get in this position, but the freckled could barely breath now. 

The cat was sleeping around his neck, the soft stomach hair tickling his adam apple, the vibration of his purring sending small vibes. Tsukki was way too big for this position, causing him to being a huge load on Yamaguchi's trachea and generally being uncomfortable on the freckled one's body. Though Tsukki was being cuter than Yamaguchi wanted to admit in this moment. 

He tried to stay like this, forcing himself to control his breath and not making a move. After all, this was affection from Tsukki. However, as much as he wanted the attention of the cat, he could barely hold his pose for more than one minute and lifted up his hand to push Tsukishima a bit down. When his throat could fully fill with oxygen again, he stopped moving the animal. His hand stilled on the fur. 

As Tadashi relished in the air supply, Tsukki had already his head up and stared at the delicate hands shoving him away from his cozy nap place. Yamaguchi thought they were going to continue their snuggle session, just being all cuddly and fluffy on a casual morning, however, Tsukishima seemed to be unpleased with the new whereabouts of him. 

Within a few seconds, the cat stood up, stretching its back still standing on the freckled one's chest. He jumped off the torso, leaving Tadashi to make a short choking sound as Tsukki touched the floor and hushed away into the hallway. 

Yamaguchi held his upper body, softly rubbing the place where the feline had jumped off as he stared sideways into the hallway. He felt a little insulted. If he was honest, even a bit hurt. What if he has just ruined their friendship? Maybe he wasn't as comfortable as Tsukki thought he was? 

Great Tadashi, you just ruined your special cuddling session with Tsukki. Can't even keep a fucking animal that's always sleeping on your chest for five minutes. 

He cradled himself up until he was sitting, leaning on his hands. His hair and drool was everywhere, like always. The freckled one's lips formed a pout as he heard the crunching of the dry cat food in the kitchen.

"Why are you like this?!"

Yamaguchi yelled from his bed, falling back down.. 

To which one of the two it was directed?

He didn't knew either. 

* * *

* * *

 

"You can come out, no need to be afraid" The man with a white smock said, lowering his voice and trying to comfort the feline. A young lady on the opposite side of him petted his fur as far as she could reach. 

After a while, Tsukishima fully came out of the box, he had stood in with half of his body, and walked around on the clear metal table in the center of the room. 

"He's healing faster than I thought. Is he able to run without problems?"

"U-uhm, well, not fully. He can run, but not too fast and he still has some problems jumping off of high objects. B-but he can do everything he needs to without struggles, I just noticed when he climbed onto the wardrobe one time." Tadashi stuttered out, watching as his pet passed him and the doctor. 

The freckled decided it would be a good decision to take Tsukki to the vet after almost two weeks of taking care of him and the feline wearing a bandage when he actually didn't need to. 

So here they were, two days after the, probably one and only, time Tsukishima cuddled with him. 

"Alright. You told me earlier that you put a report for him on the Internet? Any results?" The around 40 years old man said, his wrinkly fingers tapping in a unsteady but fast rhythm on the paramedic furniture. His behind horn-rimmed glasses hidden eyes were glued to Tsukki's leg. 

Slightly curled, but wavy hair danced as Tadashi shook his head, even though he knew the vet wasn't looking at him. "Until now, nobody contacted me." 

"Hmm," he hummed. The man took one last stroke over Tsukishima's fur and then put them beside each other on the edge of the table. 

"Okay, so, after analyzing the situation, I can say that Tsukishima should be fine on his own by now." It was the first time in a while the vet made eye contact with the freckled. 

"What? What do you mean, sir?" Yamaguchi felt startled, having a hard time processing what the doctor just said. 

Bushy eyebrows were squished together as fingers rubbed on the bridge of a nose. "I mean, Tsukishima should be able to survive on his own now. He is definitely able to master everything he needs to to live normally." A small pause, "So, there is, probably only one choice now. You should give him to the shelter. Well, or you could keep him as long as no owner is to be heard of, but when I called you, you seemed to determined to find the owner, I don't know how you feel about taking even more care of him."

Tadashi's eyes lowered with each syllable. Give him to the shelter? Him? Would that even match up with Tsukki's pettiness and expectations? Even Tadashi had a hard time getting used to Tsukki's ways, how about people who aren't even the owners? 

"Mr. Yamaguchi?" 

A flinch, then a surprised look. "Ah, uh, could I get... Another day or two? Just to, you know, say goodbye to him if I'll actually be going to give him to the shelter." His voice was quiet, sounding near tears, but he smiled. The vet knew how emotionally attached you could get to simple animals, so he gently put a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Of course, take as much time as you need." 

And then everything felt like a second and he was home, pressing his stomach into the couch and staring at Tsukki who was biting his finger under a blanket. He probably thought it was some kind of tiny animals invading his space. Stupid, but it was still adorable. Yamaguchi generally didn't believe Tsukki was stupid, he could just be - dorky. 

"Your injury's 'healed', you belong to someone, and you probably know where you live." Tsukishima's paw chased the freckled one's finger. "And of course, there's the opportunity to give you to the shelter." Another bite, another half-hearted smile. "But you'd probably hate it there, wouldn't you?" 

There was a comfortable tranquility around them, only cars driving home as the sun sets behind the city. 

"What should I do?" Yamaguchi asked himself. Moments of absolute silence, as if the freckled expected the cat to respond, then a defeated sigh. He dropped his head, making Tsukki jump a bit back. "What should I dooo-?!" Tadashi groaned into the fabric as legs kicked the air in a quick pace out of frustration. 

His eyes peeked up again, facing Tsukishima who was laying in front of him. The feline began to purr as he was petted behind the ears by a hand which was attached to a - very strange positioned - arm. 

With a muffled voice he answered his question with an answer he wanted to avoid and act like he couldn't think of. 

"Maybe I should just abandon you for your own good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Next time on All you need is Love and a Cat: fresh angst


	8. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM B A C K  
> I am so incredibly sorry for the hiatus.  
> I kind of lost inspiration, but a friend helped me and I made a full on plan now what to write so there will be no more long waiting! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> The action that is performed with the cat and bike in this chapter is UNREALISTIC and just for ENTERTAINMENT. As charming as it may sound, it can be DANGEROUS if not trained and HARMFUL. Please do NOT recreate this action! I hope you all still enjoy it :)

"I'm home...", a voice said while getting rid of their shoes in the hallway, receiving no response. "He's probably asleep.", the figure muttered to himself and sneaked into the living room. No Tsukki to be found.

Yamaguchi decided to check the kitchen, but ended up finding the cat on his bed, just in the position that Tadashi couldn't have a whole side to lay down. "Fuck you, Tsukki. I just got you food and distributed my report to find your owners and this is how you thank me.", Tadashi complained and threw himself onto the small piece that was left of his bed. He didn't have any luck with finding the owners, however. Tsukki woke up, startled. The feline stretched and stood up from his spot. His stand was a bit wobbly due to the matress but he made his way over to the freckled. Said boy had already forgiven Tsukki and just waited to be able to pet him, crying in joy that he was getting some attention.

To his surprise, the cat made a sharp turn and sniffed the plastic bag, which was thrown next to Yamaguchi, filled with the new-bought food. "You serious?", the taller one asked smiling, petting what he could reach of Tsukishima's back. After analyzing the bag, the feline began to meow. Loudly meowing of course, turning to Tadashi once before running into the kitchen. "Damn, I just can't get angry at you. Let's give you some food." Yamaguchi chuckled and ran after him with the bag.

After watching the cat eating in peace, the freckled decided to get his good old string and play with Tsukishima for a while. His leg was better, so they were even able to fully run, or what you could at least do in the tiny apartment, through each room. Sometimes Tsukki would snatch away the "toy" and hide, but Tadashi had always found him in a matter of seconds. Hiding under the couch with a long tail peeking out was not the most efficient place to do this. "I didn't remember, this being so exhausting.", the freckled panted as he sat down on the couch. The windows didn't help much for oxygen, he could really use some fresh air. The balcony however was a bit too boring too after his opinion.

What the cat didn't know, was that Yamaguchi had also bought a leash for cats that day.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Tsukki, for the love of god, please!"

Tadashi, bleeding on both hands after being brutally bit and scratched by the feline, was whining to the cat in front of him. Damn, this was almost as horrible as putting him into the box before going to the vet two days ago.

The golden fluffball was certainly and definitely not a fan of the leash. His ears were put back and he hissed back in response to Yamaguchi. The freckled one pouted, but composed himself. "Okay, okay, no leash for today.", he said, or rather lied to trick Tsukishima. He threw the object onto his nightstand and went into the living room while the cat seemingly relaxed and went back to lick his fur.

Half an hour passed since then.

As "apology", Yamaguchi had set up a small bowl of treats for Tsukki. Said golden animal was already enjoying the sweet taste, not knowing Yamaguchi had grabbed the leash and creeped up behind him. He had prepared everything, the bowl was set so Tsukishima could never see him, the leash was ready to be set on and he picked out some old gloves to put on.

Tadashi waited for the golden feline to finish and stand up on all fours, which, to his luck, happened right before Yamaguchi was about to let go of his held breath, exposing his position. Now or never! The freckled closed his eyes, bowed down and put the leash around Tsukki, who screamed the second he felt Yamaguchi's hands on his stomach. He wanted to flee, but as he moved his head, it was pulled through another string. He chopped his teeth into Tadashi's hands, but could only feel fabric in his mouth. As soon as he was let go, Tsukishima stopped his actions.

"Haha!", Yamaguchi laughed as he looked at his temporary pet beneath him, which looked him deadly in the eyes. "See? Not so bad!", he snickered and pet Tsukki with care at his weak spots, driving him to purr. "Now come on, I have a small surprise"

 

* * *

* * *

 

Yamaguchi almost tripped out on the street as he tried to hold onto his vehicle to push it out of the front door. After a few more seconds of struggling and some weird stares from strangers who were passing by, he managed to pull his bike outside. Tsukki, traumatized by the shaking and loud noises, was already sitting in the front basket.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, before he petted his furball again to calm him down. "I hope this works. If you don't want to die, please don't jump out of the basket.", he said before pushing the bike a few meters and jumping onto it. "Ready?", he asked as Tsukki was just watching random birds. The feline looked at him and mewled, leaving Tadashi in a few seconds of feeling overwhelmingly loved.

The freckled didn't want Tsukishima to be in the city, so he took a route into a small village with a lot roats through fields. The basket was just big enough for Tsukki to lay in, even if cramped, and he seemed to relax through the sunlight. At first he was completely shaken by the situation, Tadashi stopping sometimes and letting Tsukki adjust, but he learned to live with it. He was still on the leash, but as time passed, Yamaguchi let loose a bit more every minute. He honestly didn't expect it to go that well. He had put a blanket into the basket to soften the bumps and tried to avoid noises at all cost.

As always, the sun made Tsukki look beautiful. But if he was honest, the moon made him look even more astonishing. Yeah, sunlight made him brighter and warmer, but in the night, he was shimmering. Almost glowing. It was like he was drawn to it, showing his real appearance. However, right now, he was perfectly satisfied with the peaceful daytime surrounding them. Some bugs making sounds, wind stroking plants gently and the fresh air lifting a bit of pain off his shoulders. The freckled closed his eyes for a bit, just enjoying the spring in full bloom while Tsukishima seemed to do the same.

Riding through another two fields, Tadashi spotted a bench. A chance to get a bit relaxation for his legs, which he took.

Yamaguchi hit the breaks softly, stepping out of the bike in a smooth swing. Of course Tsukki noticed what was happening, watching his owner with an excited attitude. Without biting him for once, he let the freckled get him out of the basket and put him on the ground. The feline definitely hasn't been outside for a while, being interested in the first tiny bug beneath him, the leash not bothering him anymore.

The taller one sat down on the bench, the bike leaning against the side of it. He untied the small ponytail on the back of his head, feeling the pressure flow into his hair as it fell down onto his shoulders. With a big inhale, Tadashi gave a loud sigh into the void. The little tugs on the string wrapped around his hand reminded him to hold it before he completely let go.

Tsukki was mostly wandering around, sniffing on the bits of grass beside the bench, eyes following him. "You are so cute, though you're so big.", he chuckled, scratching the cat's sides softly. "Your owners must be worried sick", Yamaguchi continued, the smile that he wore vanishing. He leaned back again, staring into the sky. "As a child I always wished to be a bird.", a grin spoke, before breaking out into a small laugh. The freckled heard a quiet meow from his companion. "Right? I mean, they can fly and can travel to wherever they want", he sighed happily. "It must be so nice to be one, but I bet being a cat is awesome, too! You get so spoiled and well treated, never having to worry about grades or jobs or... love. I mean, technically you have to worry about love, but... Do you even know you have a soulmate? I guess so. But why don't you just love the person back immediately? Does love at first sight not exist as a cat? Do you know when you meet your soulmate or are you just as clueless as we are?", Tadashi began to ramble to his pet, before sinking into the seating opportunity. "I'm asking too many questions", he finally admitted.

Another few minutes passed as he just watched clouds pass by. He noticed how the sun was setting, the sky dripping with orange colour.

"Let's go home, Tsukki"

With bits of struggles, scratches and a pain filled gasp, Tsukishima was in the basket again. Yamaguchi had to act quick, before the animal would jump out, so he got on the seat and started to ride the vehicle with an inner groan. Back on track again, Tadashi was watching Tsukki more than the roads or their growing shadows now. He had planned to abandon Tsukishima tomorrow, right where he found him. Luckily there was a park right next to the street where he had... hit him with a car, so he could let him alone in a bit safer place. But the real plague was the thought of being without Tsukki. It wasn't even the fact that he was alone, it was the fact he wasn't with his golden furball anymore. Yamaguchi wanted to just keep him, but he knew it would be wrong, and he certainly didn't think he was doing the best job on caring for Tsukki.

With a stone and a rocky bump, his train of thoughts crashed. He tightened his grip around the handles, facing the road again. Tadashi's eyes drifted to the animal one more time before finally concentrating on their way. "Tomorrow, huh..." 

 

* * *

* * *

 

A freckled hand strove over soft, golden fur which was attached to a cat laying asleep on the bed.

After their tour, Yamaguchi felt too exhausted for another adventure, so they ate dinner together, Tsukki in his bowl and him on the small table for two in his kitchen. Followed by that, Tadashi snuggled into his pyjama and layed down on his bed, the pet repeating the action, but facing the freckled with his back.

It was dark outside, the moon being their only light source in the room. Like Yamaguchi thought he would, Tsukki looked beautiful in today's moonlight. Tadashi continued to pet him, but it didn't seem to wake the cat up. "I'm going to miss you, Tsukki", he whispered. His jaw began to ache, his still smiling lips to tremble as he felt warm, burning bits of liquid blurring his sight. "I'm going to miss you", he chocked out quietly once again, his hand resting on the golden fur. Tears began to silently made their way down his cheekbones, dripping off his chin onto the matress. Yamaguchi layed there for a solid minute, oppressing his sobs and trying to calm his body from shaking.

"Are you going to miss me as well?" - another sniff - "Probably not, but I hope you had a good time here.", he forced the whispers out of his mouth. Tsukishima still didn't respond and just peacefully breathed and snore slightly. The freckled got on his elbows, leaning forward to give the cat's side a short kiss before plumping down on his side again. "You know... ", he laughed, the crying not seeming to stop anytime soon.

"Sometimes I wish you were my soulmate."

 

* * *

* * *

 

After around thirty minutes, the tears had dried and the sobs turned into sleepy snores. He still had hiccups in his throat and he didn't look very comfortable either, but Yamaguchi was still fully unconscious.

Luckily as tightly, so he couldn't notice how a golden feline got up, stretched and quietly laid down in between the space of Tadashi's chest and arms, his own breath rhythm calming the uneven of the taller one's, his warmth stopping the shivers, and his purrs lullabying Tadashi into a, needed, serene and amicable sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, thank you so incredibly much! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but just reading is also to be thanked a lot! ^o^
> 
> IMPORTANT DETAIL:  
> Please note, soulmates, like Yama said, are just humans trapped inside the body of a cat. A human-turned soulmate is physically and mentally the same age as their soulmate. They're able to speak, do maths, etc. due to their chosen one, because through the connection the cat basically learns with you. However, they do have struggles to adjust to the new body. And why they don't just love their owners back immediately when they're actually soulmates? Well, that's another story ;)


	9. Go Away

Thick layers of fog gently touched every wall of the city, passing by slowly. The sky was covered in dark, grey clouds as sometimes small drops of rain would fall onto the ground. People were hit by cold winds, driving their blood circulation to stand still and turn into frozen yogurt for a split second. 

"Tsukki, please stop struggling.", a monotone voice sighed, adjusting the cat in his arms. Even when Yamaguchi had put him into his box this morning, Tsukishima had been avoiding it at all cost. The freckled one's hands were almost drowned in scratches and bites, but he couldn't let go. He didn't want to, either.

Opening his eyes this morning must have been the most painful thing ever. Not because of the headache, or, again, the dehydrated eyes, but the immediate punch in the face given to him by reality. 

He was going to lose Tsukki today. 

To his surprise though, the cat had been cuddled up next to him, still asleep. Yamaguchi felt flustered, almost cared for. He had quietly fully laid down next to the cat again after processing how blessed he was in this moment. Normally, Tsukki would have stood up, set them both into an uncomfortable position or another stupid way would seperate their connection, but this time, they were just laying next to each other. Tadashi could hear the feline purring as his nose nuzzled into the head of Tsukishima. 

"You're so cute..."

He whispered, watching his ear twitch. Maybe Tsukki was dreaming. Dreaming of fish? Tsukki just loved the tuna food he would bring home sometimes. Maybe dreaming of running around? Wait, no, that wouldn't be his style. While Tsukki was a long and big cat, he was more of an explorer, not a runner. Laying around and sniffling his way through was more imaginable. 

Maybe... he was dreaming of home. 

Yamaguchi sighed at the thought. He had no time to lose today. The next days were going to be stormy, and he surely didn't want to abandon the feline in a windy and rainy weather. Nope, no dramatic effects today. And he knew, if he wasn't going to let Tsukishima go today, he wasn't ever going to. He kissed the fur, making Tsukki shift a bit and breath loudly. 

"Time to get up, buddy.", Tadashi said, grunting as he moved out of bed, the cat soon following him. 

Just like getting out of bed, getting ready and eating breakfast was very... procrastinating. Yamaguchi did things he never did, just so he had a few more seconds to look at Tsukki. He took a shower, though he already did yesterday morning, he cleaned the counters and the table after eating and organized his car a bit for "important reasons". 

Until he had nothing left to do, he sat down on the driver's seat for a few minutes, Tsukishima in his beloved "cage" behind him. He meowed, demanding. Tsukki really hated that thing. To add, he disliked the car as well. Yamaguchi was trying to keep control over himself. He couldn't pet or calm his pet - if it still even was his - down, it would just make it harder. 

Tadashi stepped our of the car for a second to pull out a cigarette and smoke it. God, he wanted to stop with that. Fuck it. 

After another sad sigh, he climbed inside again, turning the keys. Yamaguchi looked on the back seat, where Tsukki had been set secured. "Let's go, Tsukki.", he cracked a smile, just hearing another loud meow coming from the animal. 

And, here they were. Tsukishima trying to bite and scratch the freckled as he carried him out of the car. Yamaguchi's memories of the night are pretty vague. He was damn tired that night, after all. He just wanted to go home, with Tsukishima. With his Tsukki. But... No. Yamaguchi had to get rid of that wish. He was not in position of authority to control this decision. 

Suddenly, Tadashi felt a quick drop on his freckled nose. Huh? He stopped in his ways, looking up just to feel another drop right on his left cheek. "Ugh...", said the taller one, rubbing along his cheek bone and looking at the palm of his hand. "Shit." As soon as one hand let go of the fur, Tsukki tried to escape again, pushing his legs, but Yamaguchi was quicker and kept him close to his chest. "Sorry, Tsukki.", he said as he saw in what misery the feline was in. 

Tadashi began to move faster, the drops of rain getting thicker and more prominent. Luckily, due to the weather, no one was around in a park at that time, however, the freckled still searched for a lonely yet safe spot. He just stood there for a moment, wondering if it was the right thing to do to an animal. But Tsukki was smart. Tsukki knew where his home was, he could tell. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to see his former temporary pet from time to time when driving? He hoped so. 

It's just a cat, though. Just some random cat he picked up some time ago, Yamaguchi wanted to convince himself. 

It was okay. Totally okay. Just a pet, just an animal. He was nothing special. Yamaguchi himself was nothing special either, he thought, lips trembling a bit. 

He slowly bowed down, knees almost touching the already wet grass. His arms slowly got looser, the animal already pushing himself out. As soon as the paws of the cat touched the ground, he immediately explored the earth underneath him. Tsukki's tail waggled, he flinched when big rain drops would hit his back, biting bits of plants from the ground and he completely lost his shit as a bug made its way to him. 

Yamaguchi's going to miss this. 

He began to pet the golden fur, scratching his ears as far as he could reach. "Okay, lil' buddy, time to say goodbye.", he mumbled. Tadashi rested his legs on the vegetation growing beneath him, knees getting soaked. He pulled the cat closer one more time, giving it a loving hug. "You're strong, Tsukki. I know you're going to make it, but please don't forget me, okay?" 

A quick peck on his ear, and he decided to let go, Tsukishima just blantly staring at him. 

Having said what he had to, Yamaguchi turned around without any other sign of affection, word or general interest in the feline. His steps were a bit hesitated, though he tried to keep it a fast pace. Shit, a burning sensation crawled up into his eyes. Tadashi clenched his features together, trying to oppress the obvious sorrow. 

Just when he was about to let it out, he heard tiny steps behind him. 

Immediately turning around, the freckled got into eye contact with his former pet. A sigh left his lips, his mimic got even more heartbroken than before. "No, Tsukki", he said, quickly picking up the cat and putting him where he first left him. After the second try, the golden furball still didn't walk his path alone, following the taller one again.

"Tsukki, stop.", his voice became more frustrated, seeing Tsukishima being attached to him made his stomach ache. He pushed him a little bit more away, this time walking backwards to keep an eye on the cat. As enough space was in between them, Yamaguchi turned around. He could hear the feline literally jump after him. 

"I said, stop.", he groaned. The freckled almost began to throw the drowned in rain furball by now. He just wanted it to stop so he could leave this chapter behind him. "Leave.", Tadashi demanded pointing his finger, a thunder cracking seconds after. Tsukishima still synchronized with the steps of his former, temporary owner as he stepped back. Stop, stop, stop, was the only word swirling around in his mind. "Go home, Tsukki!", he yelled. Maybe Tadashi would be able to run to his car? But he couldn't even see it anymore. 

Headache started to bump in. His body shook through the unbearable cold. Why did he follow him? It was too good to be true that it was general attachment. He was mostly avoiding him when they were together at home. He was probably just hungry, or he knew it was dry in his car. Right, he's just an animal; to fifty percent at least. Yamaguchi was getting pissed, gulping down the urge to just really take Tsukishima home with him again. Let's end this already, he determined for himself. 

"GO AWAY!", he screamed. Within a rapid hand movement, the freckled had picked up a stone and impulsively threw it at the cat with semi-full force. Regret immediately washed over him, now that was a great farewell. Before the obstacle could hit the cat, Tsukishima ran away. Just like that, Tsukishima was nowhere to be seen, vanishing in rain and bushes. 

Tears swelled out of Yamaguchi's eyes, his chokes and sobs not tried to be hidden anymore. He knelt down once more to let out his grief. It's over, you dumbass, everything's fine, he thought to himself. The dark haired - or rather black haired due to the water splashing onto his top - sniffed with every breath, intensifying the pressure knocking on his head. He was worried about Tsukki. It was incredibly stormy now after all. But it wasn't his problem anymore. The freckled dearly prayed the cat would make it, yet that was it for him. From this day on, Yamaguchi would be able to return to his normal daily life. 

After hearing another loud thunder striking and seeing the area brighten up for a moment due to a lightning, Tadashi got up and slowly made his way to the car.


End file.
